Good Detective, Bad Detective
by TheOneChief
Summary: Edward's a homicide detective w/ his best friend Rose. When they start lacking, they find out they are being replaced by two laid back rookie detectives Bella and Emmett. "We're better and have more experience." "No jackass, you're just cocky and stupid."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

**

Edward Pov

Today was like any other day in the office; endless piles of paperwork, hours of typing, and a tingly ass from sitting in a chair for too long. At least lunch was soon or I would have seriously suffered from an imploding brain; too many numbers and letters for one person to see in such a short amount of time.

Luckily my brain was saved by a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said

My partner Rosalie Hale walked in and closed the door. I could not deny that she was completely gorgeous with her blonde hair and hot body, but she just wasn't the kinda girl for me; I preferred brunettes. Rose and I never found an attraction towards one another besides our appearances, but it was sort of an unspoken truce that we wouldn't hook up. We both wanted more than that and I found her to be more of a best friend.

"Hey let's go grab some lunch. You've been analyzing that Jane Doe for three weeks. You need a break." She said firmly.

Okay so I didn't have the most stereotypical office job. Rose and I were homicide detectives. We've been working with each other for about four years now and have solved countless cases together. But this case was different. I just couldn't crack it.

I ran my hands through my disheveled reddish brown hair for the millionth time today and tugged looking down at the file and photos hopelessly spread across my desk. But I was determined to solve this case.

"I don't know Rose. We really need to get this case solved and soon. Like you said it's been three weeks." I said.

Usually we get our cases solved in about a week or less, but this suicide seemed unusual. This Jane Doe was discovered in her car at the bottom of the lake an hour and a half from town. It looks as if she drove off the road, tumbled down the side of the cliff and into the lake, but the information didn't match up.

After our friend Charlie performed the autopsy, he concluded the victim had over dosed on anti-depression pills before the crash, suffered from head trauma, and finally died from drowning. She had enough drugs in her system to allow herself to pass out in twenty minutes, but if she had over dosed before the crash how had she been able to drive an hour and a half out of town without crashing sooner?

There was a pay road booth 45 minutes before her crash zone and 30 minutes from town. So how had she been able to get past the pay road booth? No drugs were found in car or in her pockets. I already check with the booth's camera system to see if it was in fact her driving the car, but of course the camera wasn't working. The elderly pay road cashier didn't remember the woman or the car because hundreds of people drove through that pay stop weekly.

The set up for this was too perfect. Why would a woman go through so much trouble to mask her suicide? It didn't make sense.

I knew my job was to only discover the name of the victim, but I tried everything. Yup bolded, underlined, and italicized everything. I looked up who the car was registered to and discovered it had been stolen from 11 to 12:30 that day. I check our system numerous times to see if I could find a positive match and nothing. And I also check our missing persons list and still nothing. All I had to do was get a positive ID on the victim, but it was proving harder than I thought.

This woman did not want her identity to be discovered.

"Edward I didn't ask if you wanted to go I said 'let's go'. So get up beautiful." She said grabbing my car keys and rolling my chair towards the door.

"Ok. Fine, but it needs to be quick because we really need to get this done before Aro comes down on us."

"He hasn't come down on us before. So what? One case is harder to solve than other cases. I doubt he'd fire us or anything that dramatic."

At the moment Rose and me were the top in our division have the most cases solved in the least amount of time. Our boss Aro expected nothing less than a quick and accurate conclusion to each case he'd assigned us. He never had to bring us into his office for anything besides praise and a new case, but I had a feeling those times were coming to an end.

I exhaled in defeat. "Great. I was kinda feeling pasta today." She said leading me to the elevator.

Pasta sounded good. Hell anything sounded good because I couldn't remember the last time I ate.

Bella POV

Emmett and I were moving our final bags into our new apartment. Well more like I was opening the doors as Emmett moved a series of boxes into each room. We were so excited to finally be getting out of our small town and moving into the big city. We've know each other since we were in diapers and I can honestly say he was my brother or another mother.

Our fathers were both on the police force together back in our old town and since my mother walked out on me and my dad a few months after I was born I was babysat by Emmett's mother while our dad's were at work.

"God, Bella! I don't understand why you insist you need all this crap. It's not like your gonna have time to make use of it once we start working." He nagged.

Back at home, Emmett and I were the town terrors. It was a small town! What else were we supposed to do to entertain ourselves? We always pulled pranks on our teachers. Nothing crazy of course just spray painting a few cars, cementing doors shut, and letting five hundred crickets loose in the cafeteria. You know, harmless.

Of course, no one else found it funny and we got written up for animal cruelty. Our parents decided our home punishment would be to pay for the fine by ourselves. When we couldn't because we were pathetically broke, we had to serve three months helping the police station. While there we found our calling. It was a serious life changer. We found it so much more entertaining to catch other people committing a crime then being the one to get caught.

So after we graduated from high school, Emmett and I enrolled into college and we began studying to become police officers. We knew about the Academy, but we wanted to be extra prepared. From there we slowly began studying to be detectives mostly because the classes were much cooler.

The day of our graduation Emmett and I dressed up as Sherlock Holmes and Watson complete with bubble pipe and trench coat. Back home everyone would have been outraged, but since we were actually the top of our class that year no one seemed to mind.

Our professors kept repeating how we totally blew them away with our knowledge of the criminal mind. Well what did you expect? We were never exactly 100% innocent most of the time so we kept asking ourselves the critical question. What would we do if we were in that situation? Then the answer came easy.

"But, Emmett! Those are classics. You know I can't just move into a new apartment without them." I said

"Whatever, Bella" he said placing my books next to my bookshelf and running out to go answer the phone.

Emmett never understood my love for reading and I didn't mind. We usually shared everything growing up, but I felt that my love for literature was something I could keep to myself, a passion that I didn't have to share with anyone even Emmett.

"Hey, Bella" Emmett says poking his head into my room. He had the phone against his chest trying to muffle the noise.

"Time to go, we already have a case!" He was probably more excited than little kid on Christmas day.

"But we just got here! I thought we weren't going to start until next week!" And I was the parent that didn't want to get up early to open presents.

"Me neither. But apparently their detectives aren't making any progress on a certain case. Come on, Bells." Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'll get you some chalupas from Taco Bell." Damn he was good.

"Throw in some soft tacos and you have a deal." I said standing up and walking to my closet.

Emmett then put the phone back to his ear and walked out to give me privacy.

"Aro... We will be there in half an hour Yup Okay Bye." He hung up the looked at me.

"Okay fat ass let's go." He said with a huge grin of his face.

I settled on wearing my Muse t-shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and my vans. About a week ago we made a deal to work with Aro only under the condition that we could wear whatever we wanted to work (many other stations had offered us positions with better pay, but the free dress had us sold).

Of course for things like interrogations and meetings I would be decked out in a pencil skirt and silk shirt, but for the usual I would just be in whatever.

"Bella are you copying me?" I turned to the door to find Emmett in a matching Muse t-shirt.

"Well great minds do think alike." I would usually demand that he change his shirt, but I was getting free tacos and chalupas so I wasn't gonna start complaining.

I skipped out the door and before I knew it, I was happily sitting in Emmett's navy blue 1966 convertible mustang snacking on a soft taco.

"Emmett who are these nachos and hard tacos for?" I know we eat a lot, but damn this is a lot of food here.

"Oh our new boss heard us talking about Taco Bell and he asked me to get him some lunch."

"You know I think I'm going to like this guy." Who can't love a boss who loves Taco Bell?

Edward

On our way back from lunch Aro called informing us to head straight to his office to meet with a few new colleagues.

"I didn't know Aro was hiring new employees." Did we need more police officers? I suppose so, crime was crazy in this city.

"Hell I didn't know either considering we've had our hands tied with cases." Rose said turning down the radio.

"There are already twenty-six police officers. How many more do we need?" I stated while parking into my reserved space.

"Maybe someone got fired." She stated.

Before we knew it we were knocking on Aro's door.

"Come in."

We took our seats at the large round table where Aro was already seated with a few files in front of him.

"Aro" Rosalie said.

"Yes, Rosalie?" He asked looking up from his paperwork.

"Why do we need to meet these new officers? I mean, shouldn't they be out with Mike and Jessica getting the information they need?"

"What officers?" he asked staring at her with wonder.

"The officers you recently hired, Sir."

As Aro was about to reply to Rosalie, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Aro sounded to happy if you ask me.

And in walked a tall buff man who fit the stereotypical image of a police officer. He was tall, buff, had light curly hair and had this don't mess with me aura surrounding him.

He looked pretty casual for a new employee wearing a Muse t-shirt, jeans, and converse. He was probably going to change in the locker room later. He was drinking out of a taco bell cup and carrying a matching paper bag as well,

"Aro!" He yelled excitedly

"Emmett, great to finally meet you in person, where is Bella?" he asked looking towards the door.

"I'm right here." replied a brunette woman walking through the door. She was the perfect description of her name; beautiful. She also wore a Muse t-shirt, but she wore jean shorts that made her legs look longer than they actually were. Her feet were covered by a vans and she was also carrying a taco bell bag. Her hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail only leaving her bangs out.

"Sorry, but when Emmett gets excited he shoots off like a rocket." I noticed then that she was trying to catch her breath probably from running after Emmett. I thought officers were supposed to be fit. Oh well.

"Here's your food, Boss."

"Thanks." Aro took the food that Bella held out to him and smiled. He grabbed one of the tacos and started eating.

I took this opportunity to introduce myself since it seemed Aro was to busy eating to notice Rosalie and I.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and this is my partner Rosalie Hale."

"Hello!" Emmett said as we all began shaking hands.

"I'm Emmett and this is my partner Bella." I kept smiling the entire time.

"Now that everyone has met. I am taking Edward and Rosalie off and assigning Bella and Emmett to the Jane Doe case." The smile then fell right off my face.

"WHAT!" Rose and I both yelled outraged.

Emmett and Bella stared at our outraged face then at each other and proceeded to eat their lunch.

"Why are you giving rookie officers the responsibility to solve a homicide case?" Rose yelled.

"Oh we're not officers." Bella stated while sipping her drink and sitting across from me.

"We're," Emmett started while still chewing his food, "homicide detectives."

Fuck me.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/n: I didn't expect anyone to review thanks flock6, Leaseablue, , gilmoregroupie, and Nippci. You really brightened my day :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Bella POV

From the look on their faces and their yelling I kinda of got the vibe that they weren't exactly thrilled with the idea of being replaced on a case. Hell I wouldn't be either, but if the job's not getting done, what can you do?

Being in the same room as Edward and Rosalie I felt so inferior physically. They were so gorgeous. Rosalie was blonde and body that any model would kill for. She wore a simple turquoise silk shirt with a gray dress jacket and matching pencil skirt, but she made seem so majestic.

She spoke with so much authority and clarity, but the words that came out made her seem like she had the biggest stick up her ass.

Edward had this sort of i-just-rolled-out-of-bed hairstyle going on, but it didn't take anything away from his professional aura. His eyes were an emerald green that shined brighter because of anger. I could feel myself getting lost in them even though he wasn't even looking at me.

I knew if he gazed at me I would probably faint. He was also decked out in a suit but it was navy blue and he completed it with a simple white shirt and gray tie. He was looking pretty sexy, but his I'm-better-than-you aura he had going on made me stop at the fact that he was only attractive; nothing else.

His jackass-y-ness majorly over weighed his pretty ass. He really need help pulling that stick out of his ass.

"Aro, this is an outrage! How do you expect rookies to solve a case of this level? They're fresh out of college while we have been the top of our division for the past three years!" Edward yelled.

I just sat there wondering why he speaks with so many hand gestures. I mean seriously, we get it.

"Wait, wait, wait." Emmett said while slowly stealing one of my soft tacos.

WHAT?

"I thought you guys were the only detectives. How can you possibly be the best if you never really had the chance to prove it?" Emmett said

"Nice, Emmett." I said patting him on the back.

"Now give that back you, bastard." I said taking my taco back and throwing my dirty napkin at him.

"Do you see this childish behavior?" He said gesturing towards us now.

"We're better and have more experience." Edward said.

That was out of line.

"No jackass, you're just cocky and stupid." I smirked at him.

"Yea man, and if you're gonna talk shit, well you better be prepared to back it up." Emmett retorted coming to my aid.

"You both are so unprofessional!" Rosalie snarled at us.

"But at least we get the job done." I said leaning back on the two back legs of my chair.

"Besides what gave you the idea that we would be professional, the Taco Bell or the matching Muse t-shirts?" Emmett asked.

"Enough." Aro slammed his hands on his desk.

To that remark we all turned towards a frustrated Aro who was speaking to Edward and Rosalie.

"First of all, I never said I was going to replace you two. You have done too many great things for this division to simply let you go." They both then turned towards me and Emmett and gave us their cocky glares. Who's acting childish now?

"But you two must understand that Bella and Emmett will be bringing in new perspective to this task force. Sure they are rookies, but I'm sure they weren't given the title of best in their class because of their behavior patterns. They will work just as hard and effectively as you two." Aro said.

"If it will make you feel better we could all work together on the case you guys are having trouble with," I said. If nothing works, compromise.

"Hell no," Rosalie sternly replied looking me straight in the eye.

"We don't need your help." Edward replied looking Emmett in the eye.

"Really?" Emmett said chuckling.

"That's why you've had this case for three weeks? A suicide? Come on." I mean really how hard was that? They killed themselves. It's not brain surgery.

"No I actually like that idea." Aro said looking up at the ceiling.

"All of you work together on this case. Find out her name. And remember serve, protect, and don't screw up."

And with that Aro handed Emmett the file and we were dismissed. No complains.

When we were on our way to our new office (we had also requested to share an offices we heard a series of thumps.

I looked at Emmett who only shrugged,

"Maybe they have a rodent infestation."

I really hope not.

Edward POV

After Aro dismissed us, I followed Rose out as she stomped down the hall towards my office. She then slammed the door shut paced through my office in a rage. Just when she opened her mouth to say something she stormed back to the door and began to repeatedly slam the door open and shut.

After I pulled her away, sat her down on the chair, and mumbled an apology to the officers and clerks looking towards the door I roughly slammed the door.

"How could this happen?" Rose said while crossing and uncrossing her legs. She settled on slumping in the chair exhausted.

"How am I supposed to know?" I retorted while leaning on the wall. I knew that Aro was only adding two more detectives to the force because he wanted to lighten the work load for Rose and I, but I still didn't agree.

"We can manage everything just fine! My concern is how we are supposed to solve cases while babysitting a bunch of rookies!" she said then randomly kicking my desk.

"Rose, I don't think taking your angry out on my office will help the situation. You know what we have to do now." I told her as stood up and began pacing in front of my desk.

"What?"

"We need to solve this case by the end of tomorrow."

"This is so stupid. We wouldn't have to do this if Aro hadn't-"

I grabbed Rose by the shoulders then and began to shake some sense in her,

"Rather than thinking of the negative aspects of the situation, we could turn it around into our benefit." I said.

She then crossed her and stared me straight in the eye. "Explain."

"We will be finally able to prove that we are the best detectives." She still wasn't swayed. I let out a frustrate breath,

"If we can prove that we are, in fact, the best and don't need any help " I said motioning with my hand for her to continue.

"Then Aro will see that we don't need the rookies." And with that her eyes lightened for the first time that afternoon.

"Now are you feeling better?"

She then turned around knocked my pencil cup onto the ground. She breathed in deeply, exhaling

"Ok. Let's solve a case."

Bella POV

"Emmett, this case doesn't make sense." I signed in frustrated

"That's what I was thinking. But there is no other evidence to prove otherwise."

"Well looks like we're going to have to make some." I said.

Emmett and I spent the last half hour going through the Jane Doe suicide case. When we got past the excitement of being on our first case we sat and analyzed the details, which of course did not match up. Right now we were just chillin' letting all of the information sink in.

I put my feet up on the desk and stared up at the ceiling (which had an ugly water stain) while nibbling on so Reese Pieces. Emmett was on my right laying on the floor with an assortment of candy wrapper surrounding him.

Emmett already had his notepad and pen out. After he opened a package of original Twizzlers and was chewing three, I began reading out our 'to do' lists.

"Find out why the hell that camera was off, interrogate the old guy working in the booth, visit the morgue, and talk to the owner of the stolen vehicle. Not necessarily in that order." I said.

"Ok. And this case is solved." He said throwing the list up to me.

"Damn. This chair is so comfortable I don't want to leave." I said leaning back and closing my eyes.

"Probably not as comfortable as this floor, it's like I'm on a cloud." He stated while moving his arms and legs up and down, like he was trying to make a snow angel.

"Emmett we need to go." I said yawning.

"Mmmm five minutes."

"Okay."

After I persuaded myself and Emmett to get up and a quick visit to Aro's office, we found ourselves wander through the halls at the station. There were phones ringing constantly, people talking, and strong coffee odors always around every corner. Officers were walking down the halls in groups talking, laughing and occasionally arguing with each other.

I felt like Harry Potter trying to ask a girl out to the Yule Ball.

"How are supposed to ask one? They all travel in packs!" I said.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I just work here." I then gave Emmett my full blown glare.

"Hey go ask that guy!" I turned and saw an officer by himself making copies at the copy machine.

When I didn't move Emmett pushed me forward and being my clumsy self I started falling. But as I was preparing myself for impact it didn't come.

I was instead engulfed into strong arms. As I was set straight, I was met with familiar set of emerald green eyes. I was deer caught in the headlights; paralyzed.

His voice snapped me out of that daydream,

"Watch where you're going." And there was his jackass-y-ness.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day?" I said rolling my eyes and walking away. I then turned around,

"Thank you." I said.

He didn't reply and walked away towards a large group of officers joining in on their conversation.

I continued on my way toward the officer at the copy machine. When he didn't notice me standing there I lightly tapped him on the shoulder,

"Um... Excuse me." I said.

He then turned around, "Yes?"

He was tall probably about six-two he was very muscular, but not scary muscular. He was dark with black hair and he had the most adorable smile. Like one of the one I would see on my little brother. Well, if I had one.

"I'm Bella Swan and that guy over there is my partner Emmett McCarthy. We are the new homicide detectives." Emmett then walked up to us and shook the officer's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Detective Swan and Detective McCarthy, I am Officer Jacob Black. Now when you say new do you mean the finally fired Detective Cullen and Hale?" He said with a huge smile on his face.

"What? No, new as in two new additional," I said smiling at his humor.

"Why do you ask that?" Emmett asked placing his hand under his chin in thought.

"Well because between you and me many officers don't like those two."

I was curious, "Why not?"

"For one, for the past few years they've believed they were the best and they feel that they are entitled to whatever and whenever they please. A few officers have been wanting to knock them down a few notches." Officer Black said.

"Yea I got that feeling when we met with them earlier in Aro's office." I said crossing my arms in a huff.

"They have that effect on people." He said looking over at Cullen and Hale.

It was then that I noticed that they were actually the only ones talking while the other officers surrounding them were sending them death glares. How they didn't notice that was beyond me.

"Well what did you need help with?" he said directing his attention back to Emmett and I.

"Well we don't want to be bothersome-" Emmett stared.

"No, no problem. You two have been more polite in that last three minutes than those two over there in the last few years." He said.

"Well we were wondering if you could bring in some people for us to interrogate." I asked.

Emmett chuckled, "Well for Bella to interrogate. I'd end up laughing in their face."

"Well, I'm going to need a warrant. To do that." He said apologetically.

"Oh we have one. We just needed an officer to do this." Emmett said handing him the papers.

"Two warrants? What case is this?" he asked surprised.

"It's the suicidal Jane Doe. Well were trying to prove that she didn't commit suicide, but she was murdered."

"Wow. That's some break through. Let me go and get other officers to assist me." Officer Black said

"Ok thank you Officer Black" I said. But it came out more like a question.

"Or Jake is fine." He said grabbing his papers from the copy machine.

"Bye Jake-y," Emmett said with his best high school girl impression.

"Really Jake is fine." He said laughing while walking towards the group of officers that were angrily listening to Edward and Rosalie. Cullen and Hale. Whatever.

Jake just cut in and relief was on the face of every officer in the group. Edward in a rage than grabbed the warrant out of Jacob's hand and read it. His eyes than landed on Emmett and I.

Because we just wanted to get a rise out of them I blew a kiss towards Edward or Cullen while Emmett winked and waved at Rosalie or Hale. They then stormed off towards what looked like Aro's office.

Jacob then led the other officers towards us. "Guys this is Bella Swan and Emmett McCarthy. The new homicide detectives Volturi hired."

He then began to introduce everyone to us, "This is Paul, Embry, and Jasper."

"Nice to meet you all." Me and Emmett both answered and we began to shake everyone's hand.

"Well we're going to go and full-fill these warrants. Just hang tight," said as the four of them left towards the back parking lot while held all of the police cruisers.

After they were all gone I turned towards Emmett." I think I need a change of clothes."

"Whatever. I'm not changing."

Noticed spelling errors? Or grammatical errors that you can fix. Suggestions? PM me to be a beta. I need one because I'm too lazy to edit my own writing. Remember rated M so I could throw anything at you.

REVIEW!

Too lazy? A simple :D or :) or :( or :O will do! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n I know it's been a while… oh well ;)**

* * *

Bella

"Okay how do I look?" I asked Emmett as I walked back into our office buttoning the last button on my working women jacket complete with matching gray pencil skirt. I was also wearing a crispy clean white shirt and had my don't-mess-with-me heels. Damn I felt good.

"Smart." Emmett replied looking up slightly then back to the pictures of the Jane Doe after her autopsy.

"I feel like the luckiest girl in the world, Emmett," I said crossing my arms.

"Sorry, but why is the lady so purple?"

"Purple?" I asked confused walking around the desk to look over Emmett's shoulder.

"Well that's simple Emmett," I said straightening my shirt and walking towards the door. "She's dead for one and she also had been left at the bottom of a lake that was freezing for a while before she was found. It's like being left in a cup of cold water and having dry ice cubes floating around you."

"Dry Ice cubes….You think she died feet up then?" Emmett muttered as I opened to door to leave. I stopped.

"What?" I turned and looked at him. I shut the door and walked back to Emmett. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, look at her ankles." He said handing me the picture. Nothing seemed different. "I don't get it."

"Okay so compare this picture," he said gesturing the one of her feet "to this one. The one of her hands." As I contrasted I noticed that her feet were a darker purple than her hands.

"It looks like her feet were touching dry ice."

BREAKTHROUGH.

"OH MY GOSH EMMETT! You are an absolute genius!" I screamed hugging him.

"Not yet now-"

"The reference." I whispered to myself.

"Yup."

"Emmett this is a murder, a close to perfect murder in fact." I said pulling a chair towards the pictures."Question, did they ever recover the car?"

"Yup. A White 1998 Toyota Camry. How else would they find the body. At least the girl wore her seat belt. Anyways I already scheduled us to check it out." Emmett said.

"Well then let us start a new sticky note collection." I said writing on a neon green post it and sticking it on the window that would over look to department. It's a good thing this window was one way looking because this thing is gonna get full fast.

I stepped back and observed my first detective Bella and Emmett on a case sticky note. It read:

_Block of dry ice held accelerator as the car drove off the cliff._

"~"

I walked out of our office and down the hall towards what I was hoping was interrogation rooms. As I turn the corner I painfully ran into non-other Detective Cullen.

"Oh gwad I'm sorry!" I said rubbing my knees because we _painfully_ ran into each other.

"Ugh. It's fine- did you change?" he asked. I guess finally noticing it was Bella the clumsy idiot who bruised his knees. Oh well.

"Yea my fairy godmother arrived asking if I wanted to look like a librarian. I said no of course, but the bitch insisted." I said sarcastically.

"Well she did a good job." Welcomed sarcasm? I've only known him for like two hours, but this seems out of character. "Where you headed anyways?" he said rubbing his chin. Come to think of it my head is kinda throbbing now.

"Off to scare and torment." I said. "You wouldn't happen to know where the interrogation rooms are?"

"As a matter of fact I do." He said leading the way. The opposite way. "Just so you know you were headed for the police changing rooms and restrooms."

"Well then, I curse you from leading me away from the sight of hunky police officers stripping." I said as we stopped in front of a door.

"Yes." He said opening the door with a key as he sent a smirk my way, "Damn me."

I closed the door behind me and walked into the observation room and saw a elderly man on the other side of a one way mirror looking flustered. Yet I still had the thought in my head that maybe Edward wasn't as much of an ass as I perceived and was told. The evidence was still against him though.

"So what could you possibly want to ask Mr. Walker that we haven't asked already?" Do I sense the jackass-y-ness already?

"Just a few things. Do you happen to have a remote by any chance?" I asked looking around the room. "Never mind I found one. This is for the camera?"

"Yes. Why? What are you doing?" Edward asked as he watched me flip the batteries around in the remote so that is wouldn't work but still carry the same weight.

"Improvising. Are you going to over look the magic that will happen?" I ask sweetly.

"Yes, but only because we are supposed to be working on this case as a group." He said curtly.

"Not curiosity?" I said batting my eyelashes.

"Definitely not." I pouted.

"Fine." And I left the room with remote in hand and the case file to the next room containing a flustered elderly fellow.

"Good afternoon Mr. …Walker. How has your day been going so far?" I asked in my sweet I-can't-possibly-do-any-harm-to-you voice.

"Terrible!" he answered roughly. "Today is my grandson's birthday and I'm stuck here waiting for someone to tell what is going on! I told that boy with the crazy hair that I don't know no lady that committed suicide." I held in the urge to giggle at the 'that boy with the crazy hair' comment. I wondered for a second if Edward was now analyzing his recently criticized public appearance.

"Well sir we will let you go once you answer a few questions that I have concerning that day." I said professionally.

"That warrant was not for my arrest so I don't have to stand for this anymore!" he said in a wrath standing up and heading for a locked door. "Let me out!" Enough.

I then stood up and grabbed the remote and pointed at the one way mirror to make the gesture of turning off the camera. I then took off my jacket and laid it on the back of my chair.

"Okay Mr. Walker I am going to ask you only once to take a seat. So we can continue our lovely conversation." I said in my fake pissed off, but has authority voice.

"Are you allowed to turn off the camera?" he asked returning to his seat.

"Mr. Walker you were working the night a white 1998 toyota camry passed through your pay road booth?"

"Apparently yes, but I don't remember the car."

"Understandable. Do you remember any let's say grocery shipments passing through your pay road booth?"

He sighed out loud trying to calm down. "Like a big truck?"

"A cargo truck."

"In fact, I do I remember that. I knew the guy. I see him about once a week; been passin' through to deliver groceries to a city two towns over."

"What's his name?"

"His name is Denvor Towers. I doubt that he has anything to do with this though. Nice guy." Mr. Walker stated rubbing the back of his neck.

"When can you say you will be seeing him next, Mr. Walker?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"I-I don't know." He answered nervously. No I'm too close!

"Mr. Walker!" I asked slamming my fist down on the desk. "Don't lie to me!" I said leaning towards him.

He sighed defeated, "Well, he usually drives through on Tuesdays."

"What company did you say he worked for?"

"I didn't."

"Well are you going to tell me?" he then began to concentrate on the flimsy ceiling boards. Let's try sincerity, "Mr. Walker. This information might help discover the identity of this girl." He then continued to look skyward, "When this girl was alive she too was someones daughter and a grandaughter…," I pulled out a picture of her face from the autopsy, "Look at her. LOOK AT HER," he adverted his eyes from the ceiling towards the photograph, "You may not care about her, but someone out there does and your going to tell me what I need to know."

It felt like the longest silence ever before he finally answered."He works at Tim's Grocers two towns over. That's all I know."

"And the cameras?"

"Wearn't working."

"I know that, but why?"

"Outlet broke. Something about soda spilling."

"Did you spill it?"

"No. I have diabetes. I don't drink soda."

I stand up and walk to the door with the remote and file. He spoke up in what sounded like his menicing tone,"I should report you for turning off the camera in the other room. That must be illegal."

I turned towards him with my hands on the door nob, "You should if I actually turned it off. By the way, with holding the soda spill incident is in fact illegal and you could be fined or even jailed. Have a nice day Mr. Walker." I said exiting the room.

"~"

"I don't understand why he held on to that piece of information." Edward said as the four of us watched the video again for the twelfth time in my new office. Well it was Emmett's to, but meh.

"I want to know why he is protecting that grocery store delivery guy." Emmett said. "I get it it's his homie or whatever, but that was some defending."

"Well we should meet up with that guy. See what's up." Rose said distastfully. She still wasn't used to the idea of working with up. And also that we already made a break through on the first day. Edward seems to be warming up to us, but I knew he would side with Rose in a heartbeat.

"What happened to that other warrant for the owner of the vehicle?" Emmett asked sipping from his smoothie in a pineapple complete with umbrella. I guess he felt like he needed to reward himself for his break through.

"She wasn't home. But Jake left a notice that she a few days to contact us." I said.

"Why do you need to talk to her?" Rose asked confused.

"I have feeling, so I'm just going with it. I also feel like a lot of things will unravel once we talk to this grocery delivery guy." I said staring at our window of sticky notes that Emmett, Rose and Edward have added to.

Suspects:

Mr. Walker –pay road booth cashier/person mmm…

Denver Towers –grocery delivery

Ms. Jenson – owner of stolen vehicle

"Whoever did this is tying a major knot." Edward exhaled.

"Sounds like a joke. How many detectives does it take to untie a knot?"

"Shut up, Emmett." I said smirking.

* * *

**Review? That up to you!**

**Copy and paste: **** :D or :) or :( or :O**

******Also there's a mustache! :{**


End file.
